


Here Where It's Warm

by Space_and_Thyme



Series: You Are My Lucky Star [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 1937, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, first snow of the season, middle of the night, sleepy cuddles that turn into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_and_Thyme/pseuds/Space_and_Thyme
Summary: Steve wakes up in the middle of the night, to find the bedroom ice cold and it's snowing outside. But, Bucky's sleeping form is warm and inviting. Steve can't help but wake him up for a kiss, and more.Takes place four months after Steve and Bucky finally become a couple. November of 1937.





	Here Where It's Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacharypay1_Alisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharypay1_Alisa/gifts).



> There's really no plot beyond it being the first snow of the season outside.

_November, 1937._

Steve drifted back into wakefulness somewhere in the dark of the night. The small amount of light that came from the street light around the corner, was amplified by the falling snow.  Leaning his head back a little more against the pillow, Steve was able to peek out through the gap between the curtain and the glass of the window. The snow was falling in large, fluffy clumps. He shivered slightly in recognition of the frigid temperatures outside, and snuggled back into the warm nest of bedding.

 

Winter never bothered Steve – not in the last three years. Of course he still got sick during the cold, damp, months. He recognize that each winter _could_ be his last, but the weather itself did not bother him. Even when the apartment was barely above freezing – the heat that issued from the hissing radiators was barely enough- he didn’t mind it. There was something to be said for sharing a tiny, single, bed.

 

The sheets were thin from being repeatedly washed without the benefit of a proper washing machine, and the comforter’s thin layer of down had matted in places inside it, and the wool blanket draped over the top was a little scratchy, but they all still kept the warmth. Winter never bothered Steve, because sleeping next to Bucky was like sleeping with a furnace pressed against him. Bucky’s body temperature was naturally higher than Steve’s – or at least Steve lost his heat easier due to his size and constitution – and the close proximity allowed by the narrow mattress meant that cozy heat was never more than a few inches away.

 

He hummed softly, sleepily, to himself as he turned over to face Bucky again. Shifting closer, Steve snuggled into Bucky’s warmth. He buried his face against his warm shoulder, and breast as he wiggled his way closer to Bucky’s naked heat.  He lifted his leg and entangled himself with his lover, breathing in the warm scent of his skin.

 

It was all so easy, so peaceful, here in their bed. Here away from the worries of the outside world. Here where there was only the warmth of their bodies and their love, where there was only the softness of cotton sheets and bare skin.

 

The steady, strong, rise and fall of Bucky’s chest as he slept should have been enviable for Steve, but it only brought him peace. It only made the adoration in his own chest swell a little more. Steve nuzzled the space between Bucky’s clavicles, the tip of nose brushing against the sparse, dark, hair. Bucky barely moved. So Steve started brushing tender kisses against the expanse of skin before him. His breath was a tepid puff against Bucky. Closing his eyes, Steve pressed a little closer as he began to kiss up Bucky’s neck sweetly; his hand drifted down Bucky’s side.

 

Bucky started to stir, waking up to the soft kisses pressed to his skin. He hummed slightly and stretched out in happy pleasure, still on the edge of sleep as Steve’s fingers stroked and caressed over the peak of his hipbone, and traced first his hip flexor, before he skimmed the tip of his middle finger down the crease of Bucky’s thigh.

 

“Hmm… wha’re ya doin’, baby?” Bucky yawned as he wrapped his arms closer around Steve, stroking his golden hair as he pressed Steve’s face a little closer to his neck – cuddling the smaller man like a teddy bear in his sleepy state.

 

Steve smiled to himself and relaxed into the all-encompassing heat of Bucky’s limbs around him beneath the sheltering covers of their bed. “You’re nice and warm. Like snugglin’ with a hot water bottle.” His fingers drifted up and down Bucky’s thigh.

 

“Ya cold?” the whisky-gravel of his voice was deep, but soft, in his drowsy state. Bucky shifted himself around a little, tangling his legs with Steve’s so that Steve’s cold toes were pressed into the gentle heat of his calves, before he rolled so he was _nearly_ on his stomach and draped over Steve like another blanket.

 

Steve chuckled softly, allowing Bucky to lie over him and keep him warm. “It’s snowin’… and yeah it’s freezin’ in here.” Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist, and he stroked his fingertips up and down his lower spine.

 

Bucky hummed as he nuzzle his face into the warmth between Steve’s neck and the pillow. “’ll look at the radiator in the mornin’” he murmured into the space.

 

“How tired are ya right now?” Steve started to run his fingers back down Bucky’s relaxed spine again.

 

Bucky made an unintelligible murmur, which vaguely sounded like “Why…”

 

Steve hummed innocently as his hands smoothed down Bucky’s back, and he ran his palms over the swell of his buttocks. He caught hold of him, and immediately jerked Bucky’s hips further against his with a grin. Bucky snorted in surprise, immediately cobra-arcing his back as he looked down at Steve with wide eyes. Steve was still grinning brightly.

 

“ _What_ are ya doing?”

 

“Keepin’ warm?” Steve taunted as he kneaded the firm muscle beneath his hands.

 

Bucky shook his head as he peered through the semi-darkness towards the small alarm clock beside them on the nightstand. “Stevie… it’s _1 am_ …”

 

“So?” Steve smoothed his hands over the backs of Bucky’s thighs and used his grip to pull Bucky a little closer – until Bucky was properly straddling him. His hands slowly drifted back up his hips and around to his back – tracing the ridges of muscle and underlying ribs, before returning to Bucky’s waist.

 

Bucky shook his head with a soft chuckle as he settled back down against Steve. He nuzzled at Steve’s jaw, before kissing his way gently along it, until he reached the place behind his ear as Steve tilted his head out of the way. Bucky’s hands moved, until they were pressed into the mattress at Steve’s waist, giving him a little more leverage. He pressed in closer, kissing the spot behind Steve’s ear, as Steve moaned softly in arousal. Until Bucky suddenly ducked back down to the hollow of Steve’s throat. From there he licked a long stripe up his throat as he made a calculated and tantalizing groan – knowing what the sound did to Steve.

 

Steve’s eyes squeezed closed as a flush of heat and arousal flared through his body – the smallest noise from Bucky always set him off, until he was throbbing with need and straining with desire to throw Bucky down and drive more and more of those blissed sounds from him. Shuddering as that teasing groan washed over him. His eyes teared up with the rush of arousal as his erection throbbed against Bucky’s abdomen. He dug his blunt-trimmed fingernails into the meat of Bucky’s back and dragged them down.

 

Bucky gasped, arching his back and grinding his hips into Steve’s, trapping the other man’s cock between their abdomens. His muscles quaked a little, as he settled with the pleasurable feeling of Steve’s fingernails scraping at his skin. The slight rocking of his torso made Steve whine as he shifted impatiently- his erection pressed against the valley between Bucky’s abdominals.

 

“So I take it ya want more than just a cuddle…” Bucky grinned in his predatory and feline way as his voice rumbled lowly in the semi-darkness of their room.

 

“Didn’t wake up like that…” Steve panted slightly. “Just wanted ta be closer to ya.” He pulled Bucky down as he pushed himself up – capturing Bucky into a kiss. He raked his fingers through Bucky’s fluffy curls and scratched lightly at his scalp.

 

 Bucky moaned softly into the kiss – his tongue twining with Steve’s as he felt Steve slowly shift his weight and start to push Bucky over. Bucky allowed himself to be shifted – to be maneuvered by Steve as he pleased. The kiss was soft and slow – tender as they sought out the warmth and familiar taste of each other’s mouths – the last hints of bourbon between them, and the rich smokiness of the cigarette that Bucky had smoked before crawling into bed several hours earlier. Steve pressed Bucky slowly into the mass of pillows and tangled comforter as he pulled back and sucked on Bucky’s slightly swollen bottom lip.

 

Steve settled over Bucky – lying against the long line of his body, as Bucky cradled Steve’s hips with the warmth of his thighs. His hands slid down Bucky’s sides – skimming over his ribs and the ridge of muscle belted at the top of his hips. They settled there, holding tenderly onto Bucky, as he began kissing down from his mouth – the first kiss landing against the cleft of Bucky’s chin. He kept moving down – laying soft and sweet kisses over warm and tanned flesh. He nuzzled the hollow at the base of Bucky’s throat, as Bucky’s adam’s apple bobbed above him with the barely audible, tightened, swallow. Eyes still closed, Steve smiled to himself and began to kiss over the expanse of Bucky’s broad chest. He hooked his fingers into the gold chain that Bucky wore the small gold crucifix on (the one luxury he owned – and it had been a gift from his parents) and turned the necklace out of his way, tossing it lightly over Bucky’s right shoulder and kissing the space between his pectorals that he’d just uncovered.

 

Bucky bit his lip, stifling the moan that threatened to escape from him – instead it threw his slightly panted breath into sharper relief as Steve softly and slowly bit his way across Bucky’s chest. Here it was safe to leave darkened love bites – they’d never be seen here, even if Bucky left the top of his shirt completely unbuttoned - shielded and hidden by the cotton undershirt. Here it was safe to mark the larger man as his property. Reaching his nipple, Steve darted his tongue out, and laid delicate kitten licks over it. Beneath him, Bucky writhed a little. Steve’s hand moved up, heading straight for Bucky’s other nipple – framing it with his fingers as he kissed, licked, and sucked on left one. Bucky sucked in a gasp of air – a little louder than before, as his hips shifted impatiently beneath his lover.

 

Steve grinned, enjoying the impatient but fluid movement of Bucky’s warm body beneath him. Bucky’s one hand gripped the bedding, as the other went to Steve’s hip. He squeezed his hip firmly, as his thumb rubbed against the soft skin. The pad of his thumb brushed continuously over Steve’s flesh. His fingers snaked lower, slipping between Steve’s thighs. He stroked the soft flesh behind his testicles, pressing a little more firmly with the tips of his fingers with each pass. He panted softly as Steve writhed against the touch of his fingers, and pressed down against his hand – wanting more of the pressure against that perfect spot, as he rocked his hips back and forth in Bucky’s warm hand.

 

But Steve came to his senses, just long enough to pull away from Bucky’s talented hand. He started biting his way down Bucky’s abdomen- tossing the pretense of kissing as he went. He dug his teeth into Bucky’s flesh, nipping and biting, slowly travelling down the centre line of his body. Bucky’s impatient shifting had become more desperate and impassioned. His hips were thrusting upward, trying to ease the tender ache between his legs with muted friction against Steve’s chest. Steve’s hand moved down, and wrapped around Bucky - he squeezed the base of Bucky’s engorged cock, warningly, as he kissed down the line of dark hair and nipped at Bucky’s lower abdomen. 

 

Steve paused where he was – eyes darting upwards towards Bucky’s face. His hand was still on Bucky, the other laid gently against his left hip. “Buck?” He rumbled softly.

 

“Yes?” Bucky’s soft pant came a moment later, as he forced himself to open his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows to look down at Steve, where he was lying with his chin on Bucky’s hip. He swallowed tightly – mouth running dry with arousal at the sight of Steve’s mouth so close.

 

“Can I…?” Steve licked his lips in apprehension. He wanted Bucky’s explicit permission before he went any further. Past consent meaning nothing at this moment – not when he’d woken Bucky out of a dead sleep to feed his desires.

 

Bucky’s eyes rolled back and he flopped back against the bed with a low groan as his hands slid into his own dark hair.

 

Steve waited for half a breath, “Buck? I need you to tell me-“

 

“ _Yes”_ Bucky panted with anticipation. “Yes, yes… _please_.”

 

Steve grinned for half a second, before returning to his self-appointed task. His hand squeezed gently around the base of Bucky’s cock again, before he stroked up and down the length slowly – once, twice – three times before he released his grip. Bucky’s hips were already rolling slightly – begging for more attention, more friction, more _anything_. Steve leaned in close – his breath a warm ghost against the sensitive skin of Bucky’s body. His hands framed Bucky’s hips and dragged him closer – lifting his pelvis off of the mattress. He felt the tension grow in Bucky’s thighs and lower abdomen, as the man planted his feet onto the mattress and kept his hips lifted to where Steve wanted them – so Steve didn’t have to hold him there. Steve appreciated it, but didn’t take the split moment it would take to smile his thanks. Instead, his hands circled around the outside of Buck’s thighs and held on, making a show of keeping Bucky’s pelvis lifted from the bed as he leaned in and nudged the tip of his nose against the underside of Bucky’s cock before his tongue curled under his balls. He drew one closer with the curled point of his tongue, and sucked it softly into the slick heat of his mouth.

 

Above him, Bucky was straining not to writhe in pleasure as he bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering.

 

Steve hummed softly; the sound vibrated through Bucky as Steve gently pulled away, releasing the man’s testicle from his mouth. He licked a long stripe up the underside of Bucky’s cock with the flat of his tongue, before moving to the other testicle and treating it to the same adoration. Bucky was panting, and trembling slightly. His fingers dug into the bedding as he steadied himself- his heart pounding in his breast as Steve licked at the swell of his balls – the movement made his erection bob up and down. The cold air of the bedroom was shocking against Bucky’s skin – damp from Steve’s attention.

 

Bucky released the iron grip he had on his bottom lip. A small drop of blood bloomed over his swollen lip- one sharp canine had managed to cut slightly into his lip. He groaned with barely contained need. “Stevie… _Please!”_ he all but begged as the precome welled from his tip.

 

Steve seemed to take pity on the whimpering mess of a man beneath him. He licked a few more long stripes up the underside of his cock – tracing the heavy vein with the pointed tip of his tongue. He shifted himself a little further up the bed, altering the posture at which he had to hold himself. Wrapping one hand around Bucky once again, he kissed the swollen head, before letting go and moving away from his genitals again. Steve started to press chaste kisses against Bucky’s lower abdomen, and each movement made Bucky wriggle and writhe in desperation. Finally he lowered his hips back to the mattress, unable to hold himself up any longer – whether from strain or desperation he was not sure. Steve raked his teeth lightly over Bucky’s hip flexor, just to feel him shudder beneath him.

 

Bucky desperately wanted to take himself in hand – to work his hard and aching flesh while Steve faffed about, kissing at his belly and hips. But, he wouldn’t, because _Steve_ wanted this – to worship him and taste him, and drive him half way to madness and back. Instead he swallowed tightly and shifted himself slightly, causing his erection to brush velvety soft against Steve’s cheek, as he tried to find a more comfortable position to wait out Steve’s veneration of his body. He _knew_ Steve wasn’t doing this to tease – or at least he wasn’t doing it _only_ to tease. “ _Baby…_ ” he panted softly. “Baby _please_ … You’re killin’ me…”

 

Steve hummed as he kissed Bucky’s lower abdominals again – the muscles twitched slightly under the skin at the attention. “Can’t kill a divine being…” he licked back up Bucky’s stomach.

 

Bucky growled and flopped back on the mattress again, and Steve huffed a soft laugh against his skin. He rubbed circles against Bucky’s hips with his thumbs as he returned his attention to Bucky’s aching cock. He kissed softly at the tip, before wrapping his hand around the base again. Without warning, he drew the head into his mouth; Bucky all but jerked in surprise pleasure. Though, the sudden hot slick of Steve’s mouth on him caused a slight stab of pain in his over sensitive and under stimulated flesh. Steve slowly sank lower, sucking Bucky’s cock into his mouth as he squeezed what he could not fit into his mouth with his hand. He felt Bucky’s head nudging at the back of his throat, and he swallowed around it, confidently.

 

“Stevie!” Bucky gasped, this time a little too loud for the thin walls separating their apartment from the next. He couldn’t help it- the tight wet velvet heat of Steve’s throat suddenly swallowing him made his eyes roll back.

 

Steve smirked, as best he could with his mouth around Bucky’s erection, as he removed his hand and eased as far down as he could. He started to bob his head; hollowing his cheeks around the weight of Bucky in his mouth, as his tongue curled around and laved at the shaft. Bucky wasn’t going to last long at this pace, and they both knew it, what with how his hips were rolling out of his control. Steve tried to keep pace with the motions, to avoid being choked, but he’d done this before.

 

He could have held Bucky’s hips down, forcing his friend to be still as he worked him over with his mouth. He could have held him still and taken full control of Bucky’s pleasure, but he loved the way Bucky’s abs rippled as his hips rolled… and from here he had the perfect vantage point.

 

Bucky’s eyes were tightly closed, as his hands scrabbled and dug at the mattress for purchase. His hips were rolling, but he forced himself to hold the movement at a steady and slow pace – one that Steve would allow him to continue, but which did little to alleviate the desperate need burning in him.

 

Steve blindly reached out and found Bucky’s hand on the mattress. He dragged it away from the tangle of sheets, and brought it to his head, insisting that Bucky card his fingers through his golden hair as he continued to work at him.

 

He did everything he could to not direct Steve with his hand on his head. Instead, he knotted his fingers in the soft golden stands and held on for dear life as Steve’s tongue laved at him again.

 

Bucky’s breath was ragged, as he panted and writhed. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, despite the cold winter air leaking through the ill-fitted windows and chilling their apartment. He wished the walls weren’t so thin – that their building was more than fifteen feet from the one across the alley – he wished he could moan his pleasure the way that he wanted, and needed, to… if only so that Steve knew just _what_ he was doing to him. Bucky’s thighs were starting to tense up, and Steve knew he was getting close. He lightly grazed his teeth against Bucky’s hard flesh as he pulled back, before softly sinking down again.

 

“Stevie… I – I’m gonna— _stop_!” He begged as he tried desperately to push Steve away.

 

If anything, Steve pressed closer, locking his arms around Bucky’s thighs. He pulled back gently, “It’s okay Buck.”

 

Steve leaned back in and kept worshipping him with his mouth, drawing a loud moan from Bucky. As the first spasm started, Steve stilled his movements with as much of Bucky in his mouth as he could take – his tongue stroked against Bucky, laving and tracing, as his hand slipped under them. His fingertips found the soft flesh behind Bucky’s balls and pressed gently as he stroked over the flesh, the way Bucky had skillfully worked him earlier. The perfect pressure finished him off, and Bucky was erupting in Steve’s warm mouth as he bit his fist to keep himself from shouting his orgasm for anyone that could hear him.

 

Bucky collapsed back against the mattress, his energy completely drained as Steve swallowed, and released him with an affectionate smile. Bucky was panting, as he pulled Steve up his body; his heart still pounding in his breast. Steve went with him willingly – immediately tucking himself into Bucky’s warm, sweaty, side as he nuzzled his breast lovingly. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder to pull him closer – when he felt Steve’s arm moving. Lifting his head off the pillow, he peered down and caught sight of Steve’s hand working between his thighs as he tugged himself; trying to give himself the release he’d given Bucky. Steve’s smile was blissed as he laid with his head on Bucky’s chest – his eyes closed as he palmed himself.

 

Bucky tilted his head to the side, laying his cheek against Steve’s crown as his hand slowly stroked in butterfly-light caresses down Steve’s ribs to his waist, and to his hip. Bucky entangled his legs with Steve’s, as his hand moved in, and he gently swatted Steve’s hand away – eliciting impatient whine from the smaller man. But, Bucky didn’t give him time to think on it. His hand wrapped around Steve’s erection, and he began to slowly but surely pump him; his palm swirling over the swollen head on every other stroke. Quickly Steve was thrusting himself up into Bucky’s capable grasp, as he groaned and bit Bucky’s bicep gently. He was already so riled up from the feeling of Bucky lying on top of him even before he’d pushed Bucky down and driven the man to overwhelming pleasure with his mouth that it didn’t take long to push Steve over the edge. He came with a gasp muffled by the muscle of Bucky’s arm, as he spilled over Bucky’s hand.

 

He sank back against Bucky a moment later, completely boneless. “Love you…” Steve murmured softly, now nuzzling Bucky’s bicep as he settled happily.

 

Bucky grinned to himself, tiredly. “Love you too, Stevie.” He kissed his temple, before easing his arm from around Steve. He pushed himself up off the bed, and onto his feet. Rising, he padded out of the quiet, dark, bedroom and returned a moment later with a damp wash cloth he was cleaning his hands with. Sinking back onto the bed, he used it to clean Steve off, before tossing the cloth into the hamper. He crawled back into the cozy warmth of the thin cotton sheets, the old comforter, and the wool blanket as he snuggled close to Steve – drawing the bedding up over the two of them as they folded themselves into each other’s arms.

 

After a moment of peaceful silence, Bucky hummed quietly. “It’s still snowing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I um... yeah. That's... not the fic I planned at all, but here we are.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Here Where It's Warm [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027571) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow)




End file.
